


The Internship

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Bullying, Field Trip, M/M, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Pepper Potts is determined to get Peter through at least one Field Trip unscathed.





	The Internship

**Author's Note:**

> :D Thank you everyone for all the wonderful support you are giving this series! I can't believe so many of you are still enjoying this! 
> 
> A lot of you have requested the Peter is an Intern Trope so this goes out to everyone who requested it (percychase18 and Usernamesarehard6 in particular!) 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)

 

“What is wrong with this picture?” Tony asked, striding into the large office.

 

“You are actually at work?” Pepper smirked, lifting her eyes from the computer for a brief moment to look at her fiancé before giving her attention back to the device.

 

“Funny,” Tony winked. “No, see usually it’s _you_ dragging me away from work, not the other way around.” He looked at her thoughtfully. “I’m not sure how I feel about this change in routine.”

 

“I’m nearly done,” Pepper said. “Actually, while you are here I want to talk to you about something.”

 

“Is it about me taking you out for a romantic dinner?” Tony asked, plopping himself down in a chair. “And then taking you home?”

 

Pepper cheeks flushed with pleasure. “No,” she said slowly. “Though I do want to hear more about that later. I want to talk to you about school.”

 

“Hmmm pass,” Tony said.

 

“ _Specifically_ ,” Pepper said pointedly. “Peter’s school.”

 

This held Tony’s attention. “What about his school.”

 

“They’re coming here for a field trip on Friday,” Pepper said.

 

A smirk filled Tony’s face. “Really?”

 

“Get that smirk off your face,” Pepper warned. “I know what you are thinking and no, you cannot embarrass Peter.”

 

“You, are no fun,” Tony pouted.

 

“This is a big trip for him,” Pepper said. “I don’t want us to embarrass him.”

 

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “You said us.”

 

“I did.”

 

“I know _I_ would embarrass him but why do you think you would?” Tony asked, leaning forward.

 

“Well, you would obviously,” Pepper agreed.

 

“Pepper,” Tony said. “You’re avoiding the question.”

 

“He calls me mum,” Pepper said, biting her lip to stop from smiling so wide. Her smile disappeared into a stern frown at Tony as she regained her trail of thought. “You will not ruin this for me.”

 

“Uh, Pep, the kid _adores_ you,” Tony said. “Nothing I do will stop him from calling you mum.”

 

“Just, no embarrassing him, please,” Pepper sighed. “Let him get through at least _one_ field trip unscathed.”

 

A chill rolled down Tony’s spine as her words and he found himself nodding. “I will behave.”

 

Pepper pursed her lips but nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Miss Potts,” Amelia stuck her head through the door. “The Midtown School of Science and Technology have arrived.”

 

“Thank you, Amelia,” Pepper said. She stood and collected her clipboard, striding to the door. “Any sign of Mr. Stark?”

 

“No,” Amelia said hesitantly. “I will keep an eye out for him, Miss Potts.”

 

“Don’t strain yourself,” Pepper chuckled.

 

They made their way swiftly through Stark Industries and as they approached the lobby and Pepper felt a nervous flutter in her stomach for the first time in a long time. She ignored them, planted a smile on her face and went to greet Peter’s class.  


“Good Morning,” Pepper said loudly, earning the attention of the class. She surveyed them and tried not to grin too wide when she spotted Peter, Ned and MJ at the back of the group. “I’m the CEO of Stark Industries, Miss Potts and welcome. We a thrilled to have you tour our facility and hope that it gives you some inspiration for your future.”

 

Pepper turned and smiled at Emily and turned to the group again. “This is Emily and she will be handling the tour today. Each of you will receive a visitor pass that you will keep on you at all times. So, one by one if you could please collect one from Emily and head through, that would be great.”

 

She stepped aside as the class surged forward, eager to collect a badge and get through the first security point. She watched them for a moment before looking for Peter. He caught her eye and smiled, edging closer to her until he was by her side.

 

“Hey, mum,” Peter said quietly.

 

“Hey,” Pepper said. “Have you got your pass?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his pass, looping the lanyard around his neck.

 

“Excellent.”

 

“Is dad here?” Peter asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Pepper hummed. “I’ve tried to schedule meetings for him but you know how he is.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Peter said. He fiddled with his badge, not looking at Pepper. “You know – if dad, you know, came by – that wouldn’t, I mean it would be okay.”

 

Pepper rose her eyebrows in surprise. Before she could question Peter more the group had moved through and it was Peter’s turn. He swiped his badge in a familiar motion, the gates allowing him to pass through.

 

“Welcome back, Peter,” FRIDAY said as he passed through.

 

“Thanks FRIDAY,” Peter said, his cheeks flushing red.

 

Pepper saw the surprised looks on his classmates faces, including the teachers, and frowned. Tony had told her about the ruse he had come up with to explain why he and Peter were spending time together so that nobody would connect him to being Spiderman. She was sure that his classmates knew.

 

“I don’t know how you pulled that off, Penis Parker, but don’t think that it will convince us that you are an actual intern here.”

 

“Why would Peter lie about being an intern here,” MJ rolled her eyes. “You already know that he hangs with Tony Stark or did you forget about the Decathlon?”

 

Flash flushed and scowled. “To become an intern here is a rigorous process and they only take college graduates and even then, only one or two get in. You don’t have the talent to even finish the application form.”

 

Pepper frowned and her eyes narrowed. So, this was Flash, the kid that had been bullying Peter at school. _Well, we can’t have that_ , Pepper thought.

 

“Excellent,” she said, gaining their attention once again. She stood firmly next to Peter, close enough to draw some surprised looks. “Those passes will allow you only into certain areas of Stark Industries and gives you level 1 clearance which is the lowest.”

 

A hand shot up in the air.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What’s the highest level?” A student asked.

 

“It goes up to level 12,” Pepper said. It was a lie but as far as most people working at Stark Industries that was the highest level. “Myself and Mr. Stark have that level of clearance along with only five other people. If you were to become an intern in the future like Peter here,” Pepper smiled at Peter, touching his shoulder lightly. “You would have up to level 4 clearance which allows you into certain labs.”

 

“You, ah, you have level four clearance, Peter?” Mr Harrington, Pepper recalled from her list, said. “That’s – well done.”

 

Another who didn’t believe Peter had an internship here.

 

“Peter is one of our brightest interns we have ever had the pleasure of having here,” Pepper said sweetly, giving Peter’s shoulder a squeeze. She tried not to feel to guilty about the blush that was adorning his cheeks but there was no way she was having him leave here without the credit he deserved. “Becoming an intern here is a one of the toughest and most gruelling process you can go through but the rewards are worth the effort. We only take on the best and brightest and Peter here is the youngest intern we have ever taken on.”

 

Pepper smirked at the silence that followed her endorsement.

 

“But – you only take college graduates,” Flash stammered, looking between her and Peter. “How did _he_ get a place here.”

 

“Peter impressed Mr. Stark so much that he made an exception,” Pepper said.

 

“See, Flash,” MJ said. “Stark recognises talent and nurtures it.”

 

“Okay,” Pepper said. “Everyone, Emily will be helping me with the tour here today.” She felt a little bad at the surprised look Emily sent her but the other woman took it in her stride. “So, if you would follow her we can begin.”

 

“Right,” Emily said. “We are going to start this tour with a little history.”

 

“Miss Potts,” Amelia said, looking frantic. “I have meetings book for you all day.”

 

“Just, push them back, I will take them all tomorrow,” Pepper said. “I’m sorry to do this but I need to be on this tour.”

 

“Mu- uh – Miss Potts?” Peter interrupted. “You don’t have to do that. I know you’re busy.”

 

“Nonsense,” Pepper said. “Amelia, just reschedule everything. Come on, Peter, we can’t fall behind.”

 

“I know what you’re doing,” Peter said quietly, trailing after Pepper. “You don’t have to do that, mum.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Pepper said.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is the cafeteria,” Emily said. “You have an hour before we resume the tour so please, help yourselves.”

 

Pepper let the smile slide from her face as the kids rushed off to get some hot food. She looked at her phone and slipped away before dialling Tony’s number.

 

“I swear I am not near the tour group,” Tony answered on the third ring. “In fact, I’m even working.”

 

“I know you aren’t because I can’t see you,” Pepper said. “You need to come here.”

 

“You can’t see me?” Tony repeated. “Pep, sweetheart, did you crash Peter’s field trip?”

 

“Tony, don’t,” Pepper warned, hearing the smirk in his voice.

 

Laughter filtered through her speaker. “How come I got grounded and you didn’t?”

 

“Tony, nobody believes that Peter is an intern here,” Pepper hissed. “Even the teacher looked surprised and don’t even get me started on that Flash kid.”

 

“Wait, Flash is here?” Tony said.

 

“Yes,” Pepper said.

 

“Bring them to the intern lab next,” Tony said. “I’ll be there.”

 

Before Pepper could even debate thinking that this was a bad idea Tony had hung up and she sighed. She found Peter on a table with Ned, MJ tucked into his side while they ate lunch and talked.

 

Peter was special and why nobody saw that was beyond Pepper but she wasn’t going to allow that to continue, she only hoped that Peter didn’t hate in the end for it.

 

* * *

 

 

“These are the labs that the interns use,” Emily said. “And today we are allowing you to have a peek inside.”

 

A murmur of excitement went through the group as Emily swiped her card and the door opened for them. One by one the filed into the room until Emily was closing the door behind them.

 

“Peter!”

 

Pepper was already regretting bringing Tony into this.

 

“Good, you’re here,” Tony said, striding over. “Belinda here is working on an equation and we could use your insight.”

 

When Peter didn’t move Pepper gave him a slight nudge, making him stumble. “Uh- yeah, yeah! I can help.” He moved over, instantly relaxing when Tony’s wrapped took him by the arm and positioned him in the middle of himself and Belinda.

 

“As you can see,” Pepper said. “The interns have their individual projects that they work on but help each other out when they need it. Mr Stark comes in and monitors their progress along the way and offers advice where they need it.”

 

“Peter, he’s working on a project too?” Mr Harrington asked.

 

“Yes,” Pepper said. “Though it is classified what he’s working on.”

 

“He’s doing it by himself?” MJ asked, a small smirk on her face.

 

Pepper wasn’t surprised that she had caught on to her little plan and smiled gratefully at Peter’s girlfriend. “Yes, he is. Peter is often asked to consulted to help on the projects.”

 

“I have even asked him to consult on a project with me,” Tony said, coming to stand by Pepper’s side.

 

“What?” Flash stuttered out.

 

“Kid even rivals my genius,” Tony smirked. “But I’m sure you all know this.” He gave Flash a pointed look.

 

“Yes! Peter, thank you,” Belinda shouted loudly at the opposite side of the lab. “Ugh, I can’t believe I missed it.”

 

“You would have got it,” Peter said. “I know you would have.”

 

“Thanks,” Belinda said. “Hey, you coming back this afternoon after school? I have an idea for your project that you might be interested in.”

 

“Yeah,” Peter bounced on his toes.

 

“Can hardly get him out of here,” Tony snorted to the class.

 

“Awesome,” Ned beamed.

 

“Alright, time to move on,” Pepper said. “Emily, could you get the door?”

 

“Sure,” Emily said. “Alright everybody.”

 

“Pete,” Tony called. “Time to go.”

 

“Oh! Right. By Belinda,” Peter said and hurried to join the group. “Hey, Da-uh, Tony oh no, Mr Stark. I can come back after school, yeah?”

 

Tony slung his arm around Peter’s shoulder. “Sure thing, Kid.”

 

“Miss Potts,” MJ asked, coming to Pepper’s side as Emily led them away from the labs. “Do you have a minute to talk about women taking power positions in multimillion dollar companies?”

 

“Of course,” Pepper said.

 

“Oh, and I know what you did for Peter,” MJ said. “He was nervous about coming today because no one believed him about his internship. So, thanks.”

 

“Anything for Peter,” Pepper said.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s the end of the tour,” Pepper said. “I hope you all learned something today and hopefully one day we may see some of you in the future.”

 

“Thank you,” Mr. Harrington said, shaking hands with Pepper. “This has been…eye opening.”

 

“You’re very welcome,” Pepper smiled.

 

“Thanks mum,” Peter whispered as the class started to file out. “I’ll see you tonight?”

 

“See you later, Pete,” Pepper smiled.

 

“What, no goodbye for me?” Tony joked.

 

“Bye dad,” Peter rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with Ned who dutifully held the door open for him.

 

Pepper released a sigh, her shoulder sinking.

 

“Nice work, sweetheart,” Tony said. “This is why I made you CEO.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes but laughed. “You needed me.”

 

“I always do,” Tony said sincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
